De aventuras y amor (Especiales Extras) - Fonnie
by KuroAndShiroSisters
Summary: Freddy y sus amigos abrirán la nueva pizzería "Freddy Fazbear". Otros amigos se unirán a la fiesta formando grandes problemas, incluyendo amores y aventuras que nadie podría esperarse, también pasaran por momentos difíciles pero nada que no se pueda arreglar. ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia es Foxy x Bonnie, osea yaoi (chicoXchico) Autora: Kuro
1. Empecemos en Navidad - Primer especial

De aventuras y amor

Capítulo 1: Empecemos en Navidad

Muy bien, este es el primer capítulo, ya lo había escrito pero hubo un pequeño error. Este es un fanfic Fonnie asi si no es de tu agrado NO LO VEAS :D Ahora, si te gusta eres bienvenido a vero y revisarlo, un gusto.

ADVERTENCIA: Lemmon (?) Y muchas cosas más que en realidad no me interesa decir, solo véanlo

-.-

Chica simplemente no podía evitar sonreír, Puppet, su amigo, también sonreía a escondidas ya que tenían un gran plan para el día de Navidad gracias a que también Mangle y Toy Chica se les unieron. En Freddy Fazbear, el nuevo local de pizza, nunca antes había recibido tantas visitas, los shows eran sensacionales y que decir de la comida, nadie podía evitar salir a gusto con lo buena que era. Pero ahora les tocaba a ellos disfrutar de la bella navidad que se venía, por eso cerraron el local por una semana para preparar los regalos para sus amigos, cada uno tenía algo en mente, desde tiernos regalos hasta cosas algo pervertidas de tres Fujoshis y un Fundanshi.

Chica era la más entusiasmada de todos, tenía planeada la gran y mejor cena de navidad junto a Mangle, quien muy dulcemente se encargó del gran pastel con cubierta de chocolate. Bonnie realizaba los últimos arreglos en su habitación junto a Bon, quien sacudía la cama en la que dormían. Sentía como este se quejaba, pero aun así no podía comprender las palabras por completo, algunas como "Maldito" o "Me las pagara", más bien estaba maldiciendo a alguien.

\- Bon ¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunto extrañado por su NoTanAmigo-Amigo, hubo un gran suspiro por el contrario lanzándose sobre la cama ya lista.

\- Y a ti que mierda te interesa...- contesto de forma enojada, cubriendo su cara con la almohada.

Bonnie se sorprendió tras lo dicho por el peli azul. No es que no fuera normal que no le gustara hablar mucho con los demás pero esta vez parecía muy MUY enojado.

\- ¿¡Que te ocurre?!¿Tanto es tu problema?- dijo sentándose a un lado mirando a quien solo evadía todo.

\- Sí, es un maldito problema que ni tu entenderías, estar enamorado es muy enredado...- se quedó callado tras lo que dijo - mierda - susurró para si dándose la vuelta para quedar a espaldas del conejo - olvida lo que dije

\- No lo voy a olvidar- dijo con malicia lanzándose sobre el conejo solo para hacerlo enojar aún más - dime, ¿quién te gusta?- aplasto al otro, Bon solo le empujaba para sacárselo de encima sin ningún resultado.

\- ¡Déjame! ¡Suéltame!- grito mientras Bonnie solo se reía de la reacción del contrario, no es que se llevara muy bien con Bon pero le daba gracias verlo tan gruñón.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Fred entrando en la habitación, ambos se alejaron del otro observando al de orejas de oso doradas ladear la cabeza, extrañado - como sea - el oso se dio vuelta y en la espalda había un papelito que decía "Soy Baka (tonto)". Ambos conejos comenzaron a reírse en silencio, de seguro fue Freddy quien le puso eso al oso.

Bon Bon se levantó de la cama en dirección a un espejo que estaba frente a su cama y se arregló el moño rojo en su cuello. Dio un largo suspiro relejándose y mirando a Bonnie que tan solo desviaba la mirada a cualquier lado de la habitación.

-Toy Freddy- pronuncio el conejo de cabello azul saliendo de la habitación. El peli morado abrió sus ojos sorprendido ¿A qué se refería con el nombre de Toy Freddy?

-.-

¡Vamos Foxy! - grito Chica aferrándose al peli rojizo, este solo estaba sentando.

\- Cariñito - esta vez fue Toy Chica quien le movía el brazo como loca.

\- Foxy… - inflaba los cachetes Mangle poniendo cara de perrito atropellado.

\- Que no y punto - dijo el mayor separándose. Puppet dio un largo suspiro observando como su amigo se iba.

\- ¿¡Ven?! Eso les pasa por insistir tanto... - pronuncio a las tres chicas, apenadas por que el zorro no había aceptado acompañarlas a por las compras.

Bonnie se asomó por el pasillo, de seguro venia de su habitación. Las tres se miraron divertidas mientras el pelinegro rezaba por su amigo, el de orbes rojizas se acercó al grupo sentándose a un lado de Chica para darse la vuelta y verla a la cara.

-Chica, ¿hay algo para desayunar? - pregunto el chico, todas se hicieron una hermosa imagen mental escuchando las palabras "Yo las acompaño". Mangle se levantó abalanzándose contra el peli morado con Puppet de la mano.

\- Esta bien, Bonnie, tú y Puppet vendrán con nosotras- dijo sonriente abrazándolo.

\- Oh no... - pronuncio Puppet palmeándose la frente y mirando a Bonnie como diciendo un "No debías acercarte".

El conejito no pudo reclamar ya que fue arrastrado junto a las marioneta por las tres chicas que salieron de la pizzería, todos los demás quedaron sorprendidos observando como Bonnie extendía sus manos y en silencio suplicaba que lo rescataran de esas mujeres que solo pensaban en "Yaoi" y cosas raras, aunque una vez Chica le mostro una pareja de homosexuales y no le pareció raro.

Espera ¿¡Qué estaba pensando?! Se dio un golpe mental cediendo a los tirones de las chicas que lo sacaron del local, sería una larga mañana rodeada de compras.

-.-

Puppet sobo sus brazos mirando de reojo a Bonnie totalmente rojo, se rio inocentemente recibiendo una mirada de odio por parte del peli morado que le dejo completamente helado. Mangle, Toy Chica y Chica reían y saltaban emocionadas por su nueva obra, a Bonnie le habían soltado la coleta que amarraba su cabello hasta los hombros y en vez de llevar su traje tenía puesto un vestido lila con detalles negros.

\- Awww - dijeron las tres jóvenes a las que les corría un hilito de sangre por la nariz, ambos hombres abrieron los ojos asustados por la reacción de sus amigas, abrazándose para protegerse.

\- ¡Ahora le toca a Puppet! - celebró Toy Chica llevándose a la marioneta a uno de los probadores, Mangle y Chica observaron a Bonnie que por lo que sea del mundo intentaba sacarse aquel molesto vestido, las medias era unas blancas junto a unos zapatos negros y el vestido le tapaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas.

\- Siento que le viene el cosplay de mujer - dijo la rubia palmeando la mano de su amiga en signo de victoria.

\- ¿¡Puedo sacarme esto?! - reclamo el de orejas moradas, las chicas negaron con la cabeza y Mangle se puso de forma defensiva.

-Hoy usaras esto todo el día, tu aceptaste acompañarnos así que sufre las consecuencias.

\- No me quiero imaginar cómo hubiera sido Foxy con vestido... - dijo Bonnie cerrando los ojos muy asustado por la imagen mental del zorrito con vestido.

-No se hubiera dejado… - dijeron ambas, Toy Chica salió con Puppet quien tenía puesto un vestido como el de él solo que negro con arreglos rojos.

\- ¿¡Puppet?! - exclamo el chico, el peli negro corrió donde su amigo, ocultándose tras de él.

\- ¡Que ternura! - gritaron las fangirls de aquellos chicos.

Lastimamente tuvieron que aceptar irse con aquellos vestidos. Tras las miradas insistentes de las mujeres estuvieron obligados. Todos compraron regalos para sus amigos, Bonnie eligió uno especial para el zorro que de hace algunos meses le gustaba, sus ojos color miel, lo tierno que podía llegar a ser, todo eso pensaba por su mente haciéndolo enrojecer. Salió del trance al sentir a Puppet tomarle el brazo y arrastrarlo ya que era hora de irse. Ambos estaban agotados de tener aquellos vestidos tan incomodos que fueron forzados a usar. En aquel cómodo silencio que formaron ambos amigos, Puppet se atrevió a hablar.

\- Bonnie, ¿Qué piensas en verdad de Foxy? - el conejo quedo extrañado por aquella pregunta.

\- ¿A qué viene eso? - no pudo evitar ponerse rojo y algo celoso.

\- Es solo que... ¿No sabes si ALGO pasa entre ustedes? - pronuncio la marioneta remarcando aquel algo, no es que se haya vuelto un maldito fundanshi e imagine a ellos dos juntos, no.

\- Pues... n-no pasa nada - tartamudeo desviando la mirada.

\- Puedes decirme, sé que algo ocurre, que Foxy te mire de esa manera y tus sonrojos al estar cerca de él no son norma... - Bonnie le puso una mano en la boca poniendo la cara más seria del mundo.

\- No le digas esto a nadie, NADIE- exclamo dejando que su amigo respirara, el peli negro le palmeo la espalda ya con mejor aire.

\- No lo diré, tu secreto está bien guardado conmigo- sonrió, ya tenía con que divertirse.

\- Chicos~- cantaron las tres que iba adelante, se acercaron a ellos rodeándolos y dándoles unos últimos arreglos a sus ropas.

\- No sé para qué hacen estas cosas, no tiene mucha gracias - dijo Bonnie intentando tomar la bolsa con su ropa que tenía Mangle, esta lo esquivo y golpeo la mano.

\- Nop, no te entregare esto hasta después - dijo la pequeña.

Rendido dio un gran suspiro. Levanto la cabeza observando el gran letrero de la pizzería. Habían llegado. Abrió la puerta azotándola fuertemente contra la pared, no es que estuviera enojado pero en realidad no tenía el mejor humor en esos momentos. Entro en el lugar caminando tranquilamente, pudo sentir seis miradas sobre el que le obligaron a girarse, una en especial le miraba muy sorprendido y divertido.

\- ¿Que te paso? - pregunto Freddy tras el vestuario de su amigo.

Bonnie abrió grande los ojos tapando su cara, estaba completamente rojo – maldición - murmuro por lo bajo. Puppet, quien venía en las mismas circunstancias le palmeo la espalda rendido y miro a todos.

\- Larga historia - habló por el conejo, las amigas solo disfrutaban del espectáculo entre carcajadas.

\- ¿Pudieron comprar algo? - pregunto Golden.

\- Claro, compramos regalos y las últimas cosas para la cena.

\- Que bien - respondió Toy Freddy, BB se levantó de su asiento acercándose a Chica.

\- Mmm Chica ¿Puedes hacer algo para comer? - pregunto tiernamente el pequeño dejando a aquellas fangirls muy aturdidas.

\- Claro, BB, puedes venir a ayudarnos.

-Mmm, ¿Dónde quedaron Foxy y Bonnie? - dijo repentinamente Bon, todos se miraron extrañados menos Puppet que se rio mentalmente imaginando lo que podrían estar haciendo sus amigos.

-¿Cómo se las ingeniaron para salir?- susurró la marioneta, lástima que aun así todos le escucharon quedando como el centro de atención - ¿¡Eh?! ¿¡Por qué me miran?! - hablo asustado y tiritando.

\- Nada solo que se nos hizo extraño lo que dijiste - contesto Freddy, con una expresión sombría.

\- ¿Hable?- pregunto el peli negro, todos asintieron con un gesto de cabeza - oh dios... - se golpeó mentalmente.

De seguro sería una mañana divertida para ciertas personitas, pero para él sería un gran interrogatorio y digamos que no era bueno ocultando algo siendo que estaba presionado por preguntas con respuestas claras y miradas torturadoras, según él.

-.-

El agarre era fuerte impidiéndole que escapara, intentaba sacarse aquel cuerpo de encima pero era imposible, el peli rojizo lo tenía atrapado. Tenía el rostro rojo incluso más que un tomate, su respiración era agitada y estar en plato de oro para el zorro no era nada cómodo, la vergüenza le sobrepasaba, sería una presa fácil. Bajo su cabeza ocultándola lo más posible de esas orbes amarillentas que le buscaban con ternura y deseo, pudo sentir el garfio de metal tomar su mentón sin delicadeza hasta dejarlo frente a él, encerrándose en un beso que le dedicó el zorro. Hacía lo posible por impedir que la lengua del contrario no entrara en su boca pero una mordida en su labio inferior le obligo a abrirla dejando así que le lengua contraria explorara la tibia y húmeda cavidad. Ese beso hizo que cerrara los ojos de tanta vergüenza, aun así sabía que el peli rojizo quería verle de esa forma, por eso de a poco fue abriéndolos una vez más, teniendo en primera plana los ojos contrarios.

\- F-Foxy...- dijo el peli morado cuando fueron separados del beso – ellos...

\- Shh mi conejito - dijo Foxy tomando sus cabellos - ellos no deben por que escucharnos.

Bonnie se ruborizo tras esto y se inquietó. Que Foxy le haya arrastrado al Pirate Cover y sus amigos estén fuera hablando le ponía nervioso, a cualquiera le pondría así, en cualquier momento podían abrir la cortina y ¡Pum! Los encontraban haciendo cosas que no querrían ver. Le dio un gran escalofrió cuando la mano del zorro se adentró por el incómodo vestido tocando su torso mientras que los labios se dirigieron a su cuello dando chupones y después de un rato una mordida que le hizo gemir, cosa que encanto al peli rojo. El otro se deshizo de sus ropas dejándolo desnudo, se sentía completamente avergonzado, siguió con su ropa interior pero antes de sacársela por completo escucharon una voz que los dejo helados.

\- ¡Esta bien! - grito Ballon Boy - ¡Revisare en el Pirate Cover! - la voz se sentía algo lejos así que aprovechando intento colocarse su ropa. Foxy se adelantó cubriéndolo con la chaqueta oscura y

Larga que el traía, pudieron ver como las cortinas se revolvían y BB junto a Fred y Toy Chica se asomaban para ver si ambos estaban dentro, cosa que aprobaron.

\- ¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?- pregunto Golden o Fred con una cara muy espantada y sorprendida, BB se había tapado la cara mientras que a Toy Chica se le asomaba un hilito de sangre por la nariz.

\- ¡Por dios, por dios, OH MY GOD! - grito la peli rubia de coleta intentando parar su hemorragia, Bonnie arreglar su cabello que estaba muy desordenado mientras Foxy le cubría, al ladear la cabeza sintió un leve dolor en el cuello haciéndole gemir adolorido cosa que sorprendió a las personas presentes.

\- Oh dios...- lo último que vieron del dorado fue que se desmayó mientras BB seguía con la cara tapada para que no ver algo que le perjudicara.

\- Emm Foxy... - susurro Bonnie completamente ruborizado, no quería que nadie más le viera, así que aprovechando el momento de intimidad el zorro se quitó ahora la camisa entregándosela.

\- Está bien, eso te cubrirá - sonrió Foxy tomándole en brazos como una princesa saliendo del Pirate Cover. Para su mala suerte los demás venían caminando, encontrándose a la pareja, la sorpresa dejo a dos en el piso sangrando, un peli negro que tenía la boca abierta casi rozando el piso, el de pelo azul dándose golpes mentales y un oso muy traumado, y el otro con un semblante serio.

\- ¡¿Qué paso aquí?! - pregunto Freddy seriamente, Toy Freddy cayó tendido en el piso.

\- Pues... - el peli morado oculto su rostro en el hombro de Foxy y este subió las escaleras en dirección a la habitación del primero dejando a muchos atrás, algunos agonizando y otro esperando respuestas.

-.-

Bonnie dio un gran suspiro relajándose un poco, aun así no podía evitar avergonzarse con recordar que sus amigos le encontraron en medio de su "momento" con el zorro. Sonrió levemente sintiendo el cálido abrazo que le daba Foxy mientras le cargaba en dirección a la habitación, le gustaba eso pero no era de los que dependían de otros, no quería que le vieran débil. El peli rojo noto los pensamientos del otro que de a poco cerraba los ojos quedándose dormido, era tan tierno tener aquella escena frente a él y no podía evitar llenarse de felicidad. No se habían declarado en realidad, pero tenían una relación, aun así nunca escucho aquellas suaves palabras que formaban un "Te amo" o "Me gusta" pero no dudaba que los sentimientos eran reales y lo seguirían siendo. Abrió la puerta con delicadeza para no despertar a su conejito y le deposito suavemente sobre la cama. Tenía un pequeño rubor en la cara que le relajaba por completo. Le dio un suave beso en la frente tapándolo con las sabanas y acostándose a un lado para abrazarlo y mantenerlo protegido contra sus brazo. Debía estar cansado así que le dejo reposar por esa noche.

Pronto seria navidad así que debía estar con todas las fuerzas posibles para esa hermosa noche en donde todos disfrutarían en compañía del otro.

Se revolvió entre las cálidas sabanas empujando todo a su paso, pero en cierto límite ya no pudo más ya que unos brazos le rodeaban por la cintura. Abrió los ojos restregándoselos con delicadeza para que no dolieran, y segundos después pudo observar su alrededor más claramente. La ventana por la que entraba algo de luz, la cama ordenada de Bon que parecía no haber sido usada, el techo color crema, el rostro relajado de Foxy que dormía cómodamente a su lado abrazándole fuerte contra su pecho sin dejarle escapatoria, la... Espera, ¿¡Foxy?! Se sentó en la cama de un salto despertando al zorro que aun así siguió abrazándole.

\- Cinco minutitos más... - murmuro el zorro apegándose a su torso. Bonnie quedo con un tic notorio empujando un poco al contrario.

\- ¡Foxy, Bon debe habernos visto! - grito desesperado, rezaba por que no fuera así.

\- En realidad no fue difícil convencerlo - dijo el zorro atrayendo al conejito junto a él y lanzándose otra vez sobre la suave cama.

\- ¿¡Eh?!

_FlashBack Foxy_

_Todos estaban muy sorprendidos por como encontraron a sus amigos. BB intentaba despertar a las chicas que estaba tiradas en el piso, al parecer inconscientes mientras que los demás intentaban acercarse a la marioneta que evitaba por completo la ayuda ajena._

_\- Emm, Puppet… - dijo Fred acercándose a su amigo que le rechazaba empujándolo levemente con el brazo._

_\- Déjame, yo puedo solo - contesto el peli negro, tomando la décima toalla para limpiar la hemorragia que seguía corriendo por su nariz, tan solo imaginarse a su pareja favorita le hacía volver a delirar._

_\- Esta bien... - Golden se alejó de apoco observando a los que seguían cuerdos._

_\- No me lo imaginaba - decía Freddy algo tenso, mirando hacia cualquier lugar de la Pizzería, ¿Alguien pensaría en estos dos juntos? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? _

_\- Nee, yo me lo esperaba - contesto Toy Freddy cruzándose de brazos y mirando de reojo al conejo que regañaba entre dientes._

_\- Bueno, yo me retiro - dijo el peli azul saliendo del Dinnig Room en dirección al cuarto que compartía con el conejo de orejas moradas._

_Subió las escaleras llegando a la puerta, con cuidado la abrió observando y encontrando al zorro acostado a un lado de su NoTanAmigo-Amigo. Giro los ojos entrando en la habitación pero pensándolo bien no quería oír cosas, así que se dio la vuelta para hablar, pero el contrario le alcanzo._

_\- Shh tú con Toy Freddy y yo aquí- dijo el otro ¡¿Por qué era el único que sabía de su relación con el oso?!_

_\- Como sea, no me interesa escuchar cosas desagradables en la noche - tomo sus cosas saliendo de la habitación y se dirigió a la que el zorro compartía con el oso de mejillas rojizas._

_Fin del FlashBack_

El peli morado le miro sorprendido ¿Desde cuándo tenían una relación? Razonó unos minutos recordando lo del día anterior. ¡Con que eso era lo que el conejo tanto maldecía! Se esfumaron sus pensamientos cuando Foxy le beso apasionadamente reclamándolo como suyo, su cara se coloreo de carmín obligándose a taparla.

\- No hagas cosas tan vergonzosas, estúpido - se quejó del acto del contrario, aun así le encanto el beso pero no lo afirmaría.

\- Nadie nos vera - jugueteo Foxy recostándolo sobre la cama y el poniéndose arriba admirando los bellos ojos del contrario.

\- Fo - una vez más fue callado por un cálido y brusco beso seguido de chupones y más besos en su cuello, sacándole gemidos - Foxy... - se quejó abrazando al zorro por el cuello y cerrando los ojos.

\- Creo que encontré a mi marinero - rio el peli rojo tomando por la cintura a Bonnie, fue en ese instante donde el conejo se sorprendió al no verse con su ropa abriendo los ojos.

\- Foxy ¿¡Dónde está mi ropa?! - exclamo.

\- No la traías puesta - sonrió malicioso adentrando su mano por los boxers del menor hasta tocar su intimidad ya despierta con cuidado, el peli morado se sonrojo en el acto.

\- No… no hagas eso – abrazó el cuello de su amante ocultando su rostro en el hombro de este mientras recibía los húmedos besos de Foxy en su cuello.

\- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Esto? - ahora comenzaba a masturbarle con cierta ternura sabiendo bien que eran las primeras sensaciones carnales del peli morado, era una sensación tan extraña pero reconfortante.

El mayor recorría su cuerpo mordiendo, lamiendo y besando cada centímetro de su piel, adorándola, quería probar cada centímetro posible sin perderse nada de su "conejito", como le decía por cariño. Toco cada centímetro de la espalda del conejo, bajaba y subía tocando cada parte hasta llegar a los a aquel sitio único y bajar la ropa interior con su garfio de un movimiento rápido, dejándolos olvidados por alguna parte de la habitación, Bonnie se aferraba más a él gimiendo de satisfacción, aun intentando callarlos, pero simplemente era inútil. Foxy levanto el mentón de su pequeño con delicadeza obligándole a verle. Por los ojos del peli morado se asomaban pequeñas lágrimas cristalinas.

\- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto asustado. Se detuvo pero Bonnie se lanzó contra sus labios, presionándolos con dureza y poca experiencia, así que abrió su boca para sacar su lengua y adentrar en la cavidad del menor con anhelo puro, enseñándole como besar.

Al terminar se separó dejando algo descontento al conejo pero este se ruborizo al ver como Foxy se acercaba a su miembro erecto y comenzando a lamerlo sin pudor, tuvo un choque eléctrico por toda las espalda obligándole a encorvarse y sujetar los cabellos del zorro con fuerza. No podía ser que el pirata estuviera haciendo tal cosa. Lamia con ganas simulando pequeñas embestidas en su cavidad pero estas se detuvieron al sentir el espeso líquido de Bonnie derramarse dentro de su boca.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡Lo siento! - se alteró tras lo que había hecho pero solo recibió un silencio de respuesta. Lo que se salía por la comisura de los labios del mayor lo recogía manteniéndolo con cuidado en su mano, las acciones del zorro fueron raras para el conejo hasta sentir un dedo aproximarse por su entrada formando círculos y explorando con cuidado aquel lugar, gimió al sentir un segundo y tercer dedo que se movían circularmente dentro de ese lugar tan privado para él.

Los dedos salieron y en cuanto Foxy le beso con pasión adentro su miembro de una estocada haciendo que se retorciera si desarmar el beso, entregándolo todo sin vacilación. Los gemidos se ahogaban en la boca ajena pero aun así no se desperdiciaban. El pirata comenzó a moverse frágilmente haciendo pequeñas embestidas que de apoco se volvían más y más fuertes hasta llegar a cierto punto que le hizo estremecerse.

\- Foxy... - beso los labios contrarios, fue un diminuto roce pero único para calmar aquel dolor que se le hacía casi insoportable.

\- Bonnie - respondió el otro dando una última embestida hasta tocar aquel lugar que dejo que ambos se vinieran, Foxy dentro de peli morado mientras que este en medio de ambos. Cayeron sobre la cama agotados observando los ojos del contrario, bajo la cabeza abrazando al zorro contento de lo que habían hecho a pesar de todo, aspirando el aroma de quien ahora era dueño de él, y él era dueño de su pelirrojo.

\- Emm, t-te corriste dentro de mí... - dijo Bonnie avergonzado.

\- ¿Estás enojado? - hablo rápidamente preocupado por si el conejo se había enojado con él. Sus orejas bajaron al igual que su cola.

\- No, estoy bien - se acurruco al lado del pirata, fue una bonita experiencia, solo lo habían intentado tres veces antes, en todas habían sido interrumpidos pero como dicen, la tercera es la vencida.

Estuvieron en esa posición por un rato, disfrutando de la intimidad de su amor, hasta que se levantaron por ropa y decidieron entrar a ducharse, estaban sucios así y no bajarían en ese estado, seria asqueroso. Bonnie se colocó una camisa blanca con pantalones morado y su moño mientras que Foxy con una polera y pantalones holgados. Salieron de la habitación, sin antes limpiar para no dejar rastro, y bajaron las escaleras en dirección al comedor donde todos comían.

\- ¡Buenos días! - hablo Chica levantándose y entregándole una bolsa de chocolates a los dos - hoy es navidad así que nadie podrá pelear - dijo emocionada.

Sonrieron tras el delicioso regalo que les había entregado su amiga y decidieron sentarse. Cada uno hablaba de lo que sea como era de costumbre. Las locuras de las tres fangirls, Fred y Freddy que decían hablando a un tono casi imperceptible, BB que se la pasaba observando sus globos de colores, Puppet que...

\- Cof Cof, buena mañana ¿No, Bonnie? - se burló Bon Bon quien estaba sentado a un lado del castaño claro que comía tranquilamente.

\- Tu con Toy Freddy - contraataco el peli morado sonriendo con malicia tras lo dicho. El oso de mejillas rojas escupió parte del té que tomaba mientras Bon se golpeaba la cabeza contra la mesa.

\- ¡¿Cómo sabes eso?! - "mierda" pensó - digo ¡¿Por qué dices eso?!

\- Nada... - Bonnie sonrió tomando su café y mirando de reojo a Foxy que sudaba frio, estaba muerto, ya tenía cavada su tumba.

\- Maldito zorro ¡ESTAS MUERTO! - grito el peli azul levantándose de su lugar para correr tras Foxy, quien había huido del lugar. Ambos se perdieron cuando entraron en el pasillo, solo se escuchaban los gritos del conejo - ¡DESGRACIADO, ME LAS PAGARAS!

\- Hablando de Foxy ¿Dónde es que estaba?- pregunto Mangle, Toy Freddy les había dicho que no llego a la habitación si no que fue Bon.

\- Emm bueno... - su cara se tiño de rojo y comenzó a temblar. Todos despegaron su atención del conejo al escuchar el grito algo asustado de la marioneta.

\- ¡RESPIRA TOY FREDDY! NO TE AHOG... - dejo de gritar y sujetar a su amigo para mirar a los demás que observaban la escena, Toy Freddy cayo de espalda atorándose con lo que tenía en la boca mientras Puppet se sentaba derecho, volviendo a escuchar su caja de música - ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ... - hubo un gran silencio, todos se miraron entre si y dejaron de tomar atención.

La tarde estuvo muy tranquila, todos decoraban los últimos rincones de la pizzería, preparaban los regalos para sus amigos, algo muy bonito en verdad. Puppet daba otra vez vuelta a su caja musical con una relajante melodía, BB inflaba globos de miles de colores y algunos tenían dibujitos. Freddy y Fred pegaban las serpentinas mientras que Chica, Toy Chica y Mangle preparaba galletas de chocolate. Los demás preparaban las mesas o sillas y ayudaban con la decoración. Nadie notó como el peli negro colocaba regalos hechos por él, cada uno contenían un peluche especial para cada uno, un pequeño detalle por parte del chico, salvo que tenía algo diferente planeado para algunos.

Al llegar las 12:00 en punto todos se reunieron en el salón principal, ya habían cenado a gusyo con lo preparado por las tres chicas más la ayuda de la marioneta así que era la hora de abrir los regalos. Cada uno abrió el suyo que traían diferentes obsequios en su interior hasta llegar a los que había preparado Puppet sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Cada uno abrió el suyo y las caras de sorpresa no tardaron en aparecer.

\- Awwwww - chillaron el trio de fujoshis observando un corazón relleno de espuma para cada una que decía "Fujoshis pero tiernas" - que bonito - si al hablar juntas parecían una sola.

\- ¡Genial! - grito BB mostrando una pelota de tela y rellena al igual que las otras pero tenía miles de colores - ¡Está muy bonita!

Fred y Freddy se miraron extrañados, ambos tenían un peluche de oso solo que el de Freddy era dorado y el de Fred café, tenían accesorios como un pequeño moñito y sombrero más un micrófono, el castaño miro con cierta sombra en los ojos a un peli morado. Después venían Bon y Toy Freddy, el oso tenía un peluche de conejito azul con ojitos verdes y corbata roja mientras que Bon un oso de felpa con moño rojo y sombrero negro más unos saltones ojos azules. Ahora llegaba lo mejor, Foxy abrió su regalo emocionado encontrándose con un peluche de conejo morado muy bonito que traía una tarjeta que decía "Bonnie", mientras que el conejo un zorrito que decía "Foxy". El peli morado se sonrojó pero acaricio el pequeño peluche, sintió como Foxy se ponía frente suyo tomándole el rostro y observándole.

\- ¿No sería mejor que yo fuera él? - sonrió Foxy refiriéndose al zorrito de peluche.

\- Estúpido, tonto, patético, pero lindo zorrito pirata - dijo Bonnie acercándose más al mayor.

\- Y tú eres un adorable y pequeño conejito, MI conejito - esto último lo dijo mirando a todos con un aura oscura para después volver a ver al peli morado.

\- ¿Puppet...?

\- Estoy listo - dijo tapándose con un pañuelo la sangre que corría por su nariz mientras en la mano derecha sujetaba una cámara, nadie había notado el muérdago que por una extraña razón había aparecido sobre aquellos dos tortolos que se besaban y estaban siendo grabados por el cuarteto de locos.

En realidad Bonnie y Foxy sabían lo mismo del otro, podía ser tonto pero adorable, tierno y enojón, pero aun así siempre iban a estar juntos después de todo.

-Mi Pirata.

-Mi pequeño conejito.

-.-.-

Kuro:

¿Qué les pareció?¿bonito?¿tomates? Si les gusto comenten en las reviews que les parece este capítulo, seguiré subiendo más y tengo preparado otro especial, pero a mi perspectiva esto debería transformarse en una serie. Decidan que quiere que sea :DD Shiro me reclama que sea serie, pero no me convence aunque lo pienso bien, tal vez funcione D: Tengo otras ideas para fics Yaoi Riren, si ustedes quieren que suba igual pídanlo ^^ sirve para animarme, saludos


	2. Un No San Valentín - Segundo especial

**¡Aquí llega Kuro con el siguiente capítulo! – aplausos – **

**Holaaa! Muy buenas tiernitas personitas que siguen este fanfic, hoy les traigo este nuevo especial (¿?) De un San Valentín no tan San Valentín :D ni yo me entiendo :D Ahora no reclamen de porque me demoro, si es Shiro la que me corrige pero no, no le lancen piedras que ella es muy genial por betear mi fanfic, te lo agradezco porque sé que lees esto e.e (Shiro: POS CLARO! SI YO LO TRASPASO A PC!) Ahora pueden seguir que ya no alargare más la charla ¡Que comience el salseo!**

**Derechos a Scott Cawthon por sus personajes, yo los utilizo de mi punto de vista con locuras e-e y planeo cosas con mi mente**

**Aviso: Necesitaran pañuelos ene para llorar y derrames nasales (¿?) Lemmon ewe yo salvaje destrozando corazones, amor no correspondido e-e y además, bueno, también insinuación de parejas y adelanto de siguientes especiales. **

**Agradecimientos por apoyos de Invasora Rui, ValeLoka173 y skyress, también a todos los que nos siguen y leen este fanfic.**

**-.-**

**Edades:**

**Bonnie: 17**

**Foxy: 20**

**Chica: 16**

**Toy Chica (TC o TChica): 16**

**Mangle: 16 **

**Puppet: 15**

**Ballon Boy: 12**

**Freddy: 20**

**Toy Freddy (TF o TFreddy): 19**

**BonBon: 17**

**Fred: 21**

-.-

**De aventuras y amor**

**Capítulo 2: Especial Un No San Valentín**

Puppet despertaba de su bello sueño. Le era agotador abrir los ojos así que los mantuvo cerrados mientras abrazaba su caja musical, un poco de brisa fresca chocaba contra su cara y después de unos segundos pudo escuchar las ruidosas voces de sus amigos golpear sus oídos. Se los tapo fuertemente hasta que de pronto sintió como saltaban… ¿Saltar? Abrió los parpados de golpe teniendo en primera plana uno de los asientos del furgón que tenían en caso de que quisieran viajar. Golpeo su cabeza recuperándose del salto y a su lado estaba Bonnie durmiendo mientras que al lado del conejo iban sentados Foxy y Bon medio discutiendo para que el conejo de cabello azul se moviera.

\- ¡¿Qué ocurre?! - grito alterado Puppet.

\- ¡Nos vamos de vacaciones! - gritaron las tres mujeres que iban adelante divertidas hablando de sus locuras mientras que BB se tapaba los oídos.

Chica se dio la vuelta en su asiento mirando hacia atrás, en específico a Puppet - Tanto insistir a Freddy ahora vamos a un campamento ¿No te gusta?

\- ¡Dije que se callaran o todos chocamos! - contesto el oso quien iba al volante no muy feliz, había un espacio de sobra y a un lado estaban Fred y Toy Freddy.

\- ¡¿Por qué no me despertaron?! - dijo el pelinegro.

\- No eres el único, Bonnie duerme como si no hubiera un mañana - hablo el zorro apegándose mas al conejito apoyado en su hombro para dormir.

\- No te muevas, Foxy - murmuró entre sueños el peli morado aferrándose al brazo del zorro quien sonrió satisfecho.

\- Awww, que tierno - dijo Mangle posicionándose igual que Chica.

\- ¡Ustedes dos salgan de ahí! ¡No me dejan ver! - dijo Freddy girando la cabeza en casi 180 grados asustando a la mayoría, ambas mujeres salieron del lugar y Freddy volvió a ver el frente. Estaba obviamente muy irritado…

\- Emm, deberías calmarte Freddy - dijeron TFreddy y Fred al mismo tiempo, al oso le dio un tick en el ojo intentando ignorarlos y ni enviar todo a la mierda.

\- Estoy... calmado - TChica ya por poco podía notar como el manubrio se partía por la mitad así que hizo señas para que todos se quedaran callados.

El aire estaba tenso, si alguien decía algo era obvio que Freddy explotaría y eso no sería muy bonito. La marioneta giro la cuerda de la caja musical para después abrirla con tal de que tocara esa bella melodía que a todos les gustaba, tal vez incluso el oso se relajaría con eso, gracias al cielo así fue ya que dejo de tensar los brazos y se puso más tranquilo, Mangle estiro los brazos abrazando a Chica y a la otra rubia cerrando los ojos y lanzando un gran suspiro.

\- Saben, mañana es el día de los enamorados - pronuncio mirando a Chica que se sonrojaba de a poquito, nadie sabía cierta cosita privada de aquellas dos.

\- Genial, ¿que tienen planeado? - lanzo BB indirectamente a la pareja oficial del grupo, lástima que Foxy no era muy bueno para notar las indirectas.

\- ¿A quién le hablas? – pregunto el zorro sentándose un poco más aun con el conejito abrazado a él, todos se dieron un golpe en la frente.

\- Woo, tu sí que no recibes las indirectas- dijo Bon revolviéndose en su pequeño espacio a un lado de la ventana.

\- Puppet, ¿no crees que la caja de música esta sonado raro?

\- Mm tienes razón - el pelinegro cerro la cajita pero tras un pequeño salto se le resbalo de las manos cayendo sobre el regazo del conejo, todos dieron un gran suspiro al notar que este no despertó pero la cuerda de la caja se cortó produciendo un sonido metálico que llego a los oidos de Bonnie, despertándolo de golpe.

\- ¡AHHHHH! - grito desesperado despertándose de su sueño mirando a todos lados, Freddy estalló soltando el manubrio y frenando de golpe, Foxy agarro a Bonnie que poco sale disparado mientras que los demás se sujetaban entre sí.

\- ¿Qué creen? ¡Llegamos! – celebró Freddy abriendo la puerta del conductor y dejando a todos en Shock ¿¡Cómo se lo tomaba tan a la ligera?!

\- ¡Hora de abrir la puerta! - dijo BB sacando el seguro de la puerta y corriéndola.

\- ¡Espera! - gritaron las tres chicas sin ningún resultado. Cuando el niño abrió la puerta los cuatro salieron disparados como resorte cayendo contra el piso, ya tendidos sobre el suelo pudieron ver los árboles y escuchar el sonido de las hojas.

\- Es bonito - dijo TChica levantando sus brazos con tal de darse por rendida.

\- Lo siento - se disculpó BB sujetando fuerte la bolsa con globitos de colores.

-Esta... Bien…

Bonnie froto sus ojos por el contorno para aclarar su vista, recordaba haber estado en su cama y ahora había despertado en un auto abrazado al torso de Foxy, era cómodo pero...

\- ¿¡Eh?! - se soltó del zorro que sonreía divertido, el conejito estaba por completo sonrojado mientras que Bon solo miraba por la ventana y Puppet lloraba por su pobre caja de música.

\- Jeje ¿No estaba relajado? - podía notarse la travesura en la mirada de Foxy quién tomo el mentón del chico admirando el rostro sonrojado.

\- Oh no, ustedes no se podrán cursis.

\- ¡No abras la...! - lo único que sintieron Bonnie, Foxy y Puppet fue el piso chocar contra sus caras. Bonnie cayó sobre Foxy mientras que Puppet sobre ambos, el único que faltaba era Bon.

\- ¿Y Bon? - preguntó Puppet levantándose y admirando el alrededor.

\- ¡MMMMM!

\- ¿Eh? - Bonnie se levantó llevándose al zorro de la mano para ayudarle, bajo ellos estaba Bon retorciéndose tras el golpe que se dio. Con la dignidad que le quedaba se puso de pie sacudiendo sus ropas repletas de polvo tras el choque contra el suelo lleno de tierra y algunas hierbas.

\- Miren como me...

\- Primero - Puppet se dirigió hacia el peli azul, poniendo la caja musical por completo estropeada frente a sus ojos - tendrás que reparar mi caja si no quieres llevarte una buena paliza, segundo, fue tu culpa por ser un estúpido y abrir la puerta, tercero, ¡Ve a reclamar con otra persona!

Todos quedaron temblando. Conocían a un Puppet muy tierno y tímido pero definitivamente este no era él, su cara estaba roja de furia y si alguien no le paraba esto terminaría muy mal. Bon tomo la caja musical pensando en mil formas de repararla, estaba en medio del bosque y eso sería prácticamente imposible.

Rendido dio un largo suspiro siendo arrastrado por la marioneta y dejando a Foxy y Bonnie atrás. Maldecía haber abierto la puerta. Foxy vio de reojo a Bonnie que sacaba su bolso del furgón y para aprovecharse le tomo por la cintura para apoyarse sobre él y morderle el cuello dejando una notoria y roja marca. El conejo se ruborizó tras esto, dándose la vuelta y rosando por la cercanía sus labios con los contrarios.

En pleno acto no habían notado a un par de ojos que les miraba sorprendido. Llevaba mucho viendo escenas similares pero por alguna razón había ya no aguantaba más sus sentimientos por el peli morado, algo que no sería muy bonito sabiendo que Foxy estaba reclamando al chico como suyo.

-.-

ATENCION: Mangle x Chica, se me dio la gana hacer un poquito de esta pareja pero no habrá algo más allá :v

-.-

Chica ordenó el cuarto. Había algunas telarañas que le producían algo de terror, además de bichos y cosas así. En realidad ella amaba el campo y naturaleza, fue ella la que le insistió tanto al mayor para que les llevara de vacaciones ya que simplemente Freddy era un holgazán. Escuchó como la puerta se abría y después se cerraba. Unas manos pálidas taparon sus ojos impidiéndole la visión, haciendo que retrocediera unos centímetros.

\- ¿Quién soy? - dijo la dulce voz.

\- ¿BB? – jugueteó. Podía reconocer a metros la voz de la chica con la que hace tiempo había estado saliendo.

\- Que mala - las manos soltaron el agarre y al darse vuelta pudo ver a Mangle sonreírle. Al hombro tenía la mochila rosa en la que traía su ropa - ¿Estabas ordenando?

\- Si ¿Decidieron los puestos?- pregunto acariciando el cabello de la chica y guiñándole un ojo.

\- Puppet, Bonnie y Foxy vendrán con nosotras ¿Te imagina la locura que tendrá TChica? – dijo para luego reír.

\- ¡Qué bien! Podremos estar con Puppet y los chicos, aun así se suponía que esta noche saldríamos para caminar por el lugar.

\- Sep, los chicos se cambiaran ropa así que deberíamos Salir - observó el bonito vestido amarillento que llevaba la rubia, le combinaba muy bien - los demás nos esperan y no quieres perderte el atardecer - tomó su mano arreglándole algunos mechones, Chica se ruborizo siguiéndole el juego - además, feliz día de los enamorados, pequeña pollito - le entrego una cajita de chocolates con distintas fotos que se sacaban juntas.

\- Que tierno de tu parte Mangle - la abrazó recibiendo el regalo muy entusiasmada - yo no tengo nada pero… - se puso un poquito de puntitas tras la diferencia de tamaño y beso los labios de la peliblanca - tómalo como un obsequio.

-Que loquita eres…

Ambas dejaron sus bolso llevando con sigo la cámara fotográfica. Cuando abrieron la puerta Puppet golpeaba a Foxy mientras se ocultaba tras Bonnie que intentaba separarlos, rieron para sus adentros dejando entrar a los tres, ellas salieron de la habitación hacia donde los demás estaban.

-.-

El pelinegro dejo su bolso sobre una de las camas. En realidad el cuarto era muy grande ¿Por qué no dormir todos ahí? Abrió el bolso donde había un polerón negro más unos jeans oscuros. Era bastante abrigador y de seguro la noche seria helada, como siempre seria difícil caminar la brisa congelándose. Se quitó su camisa sin recordar de que ciertas personitas estaban con él, se enrojeció al recordarlo poniéndose en menos de un instante la polera blanca que tenía guardada. Siguió por los pantalones y por último el polerón oscuro.

Terminó de ordenar así que se dio la vuelta encontrando a Bonnie intentando alejar al pelirrojo de él, que insistía con abrazarle, tapo su rostro envuelto en risa y cuando vio otra vez el peli morado le dedicaba una mirada asesina que le hizo temblar.

\- ¡Foxy! - el zorro se lanzó sobre Bonnie besando sus labios.

\- ¿Que estoy haciendo con mi vida? - se juzgó la marioneta.

En realidad que su pareja favorita se volviera real le llevaba a un mundo imaginario. La pareja estaba titulada como "Fonnie", una mezcla de ambos nombres, en verdad fantaseaba demasiado y las tres chicas le habían afectado mucho en su pensamiento

\- Muy bien, debemos irnos par de tortolos – dijo en voz alta, observando a Foxy quien se separaba de Bonnie que poco explotaba de vergüenza.

\- S-si - dijo el peli morado desviando la mirada, cada vez se ruborizaba aún más ¿No debía ser al revés?

Listos salieron de la habitación. Foxy había tomado la mano del conejo mientras este solo se dejaba guiar por el mayor. El chico de cabello negro caminaba algo nostálgico, había perdido su cajita musical por culpa del retrasado de Bon que se le ocurrió la gran idea de abrir la puerta de golpe, maldecía el sentarse con el conejo, además ni si quiera le preguntaron.

Al llegar los demás esperaban impacientes el poder salir. Había una noche algo nublada y fría, no es que estuviera muy bonito el cielo, las nubes oscuras tapaban cada rastro de color azul y estrellas brillantes. BB prendió una linterna que iluminaba lo suficiente para ver el camino, todos estaban en un silencio algo incómodo que fue roto por la rubia de ojos azules.

\- ¿Que no piensan caminar? - dijo TChica quitándole la linterna al pequeño castaño.

\- Creo que está un poco helada la noche - exclamó Puppet abrazándose a si mismo, en verdad hacia frio.

\- Para entrar en calor juguemos a algo - dijo Chica quien estaba a un lado de la peli blanca.

\- ¿Qué les parece...?- un ruido entre los arbustos les asusto a todos, TChica soltó la linterna dejándolos en penumbras a todos.

\- ¡Oh por dios No! - grito BB abrazándose a Mangle y Chica.

\- ¿Hay alguien por ahí? - pregunto Fred palmeando su alrededor y chocando con el zorro a quien reconocía por las orejas que pudo tocar.

\- ¿Bonnie? - Foxy miro a todos lados intentando acostumbrarse a la oscuridad.

\- Nadie lo vio irse - dijo Bon.

\- Pero Freddy y Puppet también se perdieron - esta vez se escuchó la voz de TFreddy, todos le miraron y aun en la oscuridad sintió los ojos llenos de "¿En serio ahora lo dices?" de sus amigos - solo decía...

Foxy inmediatamente frunció el ceño.

\- Ustedes búsquenlos, yo iré por Bonnie

\- Foxy, ten la linterna - dijo Mangle recogiéndola y entregándosela a su amigo - es peligroso andar si luz, nosotros somos más así que no hay problema.

\- Gracias.

Lo último que vieron del zorro fue la luz que se perdió en el bosque, todos se abrazaron entre sí muy aterrados y más aún cuando Bon piso una ramita que resonó en el lugar tensando a la mayoría.

\- ¡¿Que fue eso?!

\- Lo siento, si no lo recuerdan no veo por donde piso.

\- Yo digo del gruñido - habló temerosa Chica, abrazándose más a la peli blanca.

\- Creo que era mi estómago - dijo BB, recibió un golpe por parte de Fred.

\- Estúpido.

\- Que cruel eres, oso con sobre peso.

\- Mira quien habla, el que entrega globos a todos.

\- Ahh esto será largo - suspiraron todos escuchando los largos reclamos de los dos chicos.

Por ahora debían buscar a Puppet, quien le temía a la oscuridad, incluso tanto como Bonnie, y más si no tenía su caja musical.

-.-

Había quedado en shock cuando todo quedo en penumbras, en realidad a pesar de todo la oscuridad no era su fuerte. Su primera reacción fue tomar la mano de Foxy pero el ruido de cuando cayó la linterna le hizo saltar y correr llevándose consigo a alguien de la mano y que por la velocidad pudo deducir que era Freddy. Le había ganado ahora tirándole el oso de la mano a un lugar más seguro y esperaba con luz.

Llegaron a lo que parecía ser una pequeña plaza desierta con algunos faroles encendidos, suficiente luz para él. Freddy estaba agotado y soltó su mano delicadamente sobando su cara. Él miro su ropa la cual estaba casi intacta con pequeños rasguños. El pasar entre árboles y ramas puntiagudas no era muy bonito en verdad.

\- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó Freddy sonriéndole a Bonnie amablemente.

\- Si claro, siento llevarte conmigo, pensé que eras Foxy - se disculpó. El oso no lo había tomado de buena manera lo último dicho, había afilado discretamente su mirada y desviado de forma desinteresada.

\- Oh siento decepcionarte - lanzó con sarcasmo.

\- ¿Por qué? Eres mi amigo y...

-Sabes, no estoy de acuerdo con lo tuyo y Foxy.

Las palabras habían llegado cortantes ¿Cómo que no estaba de acuerdo? ¿Qué era lo que le molestaba? Bajo la mirada, no quería que su amigo le rechazara, pero en realidad él disfrutaba la compañía del zorro, le amaba y sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo. Apretó las manos volviéndolas puño, no dejaría que las palabras de su amigo le hirieran, podían se cercanos e incluso considerarse una familia pero Freddy no podía interponerse en su vida, no dejaría que algo así acabara con su relación, menos luego de ser tan feliz junto a Foxy.

\- Siento que te moleste que este con un hombre, si ese es el caso, pero en realidad yo amo a Foxy y...

\- Yo nunca dije que me disgustara que fuera un hombre - Freddy le tomó por la camisa atrayéndole a él, un sonrojo se produjo en sus mejillas y en menos de unos segundos sus labios ya habían chocado con los contrarios.

Aquel beso no le disgustaba pero no podía besarlo, le estaba siendo infiel a Foxy. Intento separarse pero el agarre del castaño era fuerte impidiéndole escapar. Cuando cerró los ojos para retroceder el mayor mordió su labio inferior obligándole a que abriera la boca para aventurarse en su cavidad, debía separarse, no quería besarse con quien creyó su mejor amigo, y claro, alguien a quien no amaba. Freddy le soltó, abrazándole sin deshacer el beso, pero después de un rato se separaron, no por falta de aire ni nada de eso, en realidad el quería separarse de un principio pero Freddy no le dejaba, era incomodo…

\- Te amo - dijo Freddy, palabras de amor que simplemente rompieron su corazón ¿Qué podía responderle? No pensaba así de su amigo, siempre le atrajo Foxy, siempre amor al pelirrojo, pero sus sentimientos de culpabilidad y miedo le impedían ser directo.

\- ¿Bonnie?

Se quedó en completo sin aire, no podía creer lo que había oído, era la voz de Foxy. Abrió sus ojos con horror mirando hacia un lado donde estaba de pie el pelirrojo, ardiendo en odio puro y desilusión. Foxy había observado todo, el beso, la confesión de Freddy, todo, y el castaño tan solo le dedico una mirada de odio al zorro.

\- Creo que lo sé todo, sabia de ti Freddy - escupió fríamente Foxy dándose la vuelta para irse del lugar sin antes ser detenido por las manos del conejo.

-Espera ¡Yo no quería esto! - grito desesperado cruzándose en el camino de Foxy, quien desvió la mirada llena de ira.

\- Cállate, no quiero escucharte - fue lo que dijo antes de empujar a Bonnie para irse por el camino que había tomado.

El peli morado estaba destrozado. Quien tanto amaba le había dejado solo por un error. Miró el suelo derramando lágrimas, sintió una mano en su hombro con el objetivo de darle apoyo. Pensó que podría ser Puppet o alguien más, lástima que era Freddy, con rostro algo arrepentido.

\- Bonnie yo...

\- ¡Cierra la boca! - se levantó golpeando al castaño en el rostro, dejándole una roja marca - por tu culpa Foxy me odia.

\- Pues por mi mejor, es horrible amar a alguien y que te rechacé - dijo el castaño apretando los puños y encarándole, invadido por la rabia del momento.

\- Tú no entiendes.

\- Sí que entiendo ¿Crees que verte feliz con ese es muy divertido?

-No hables de esa forma al referirte a Foxy - se dio la vuelta corriendo en dirección a donde se había ido Foxy.

No podía creer lo que había pasado, todo por un maldito descuido, nunca se enteró de los sentimientos de Freddy y en el peor momento se le ocurría declararse. Apenas llevaba un mes con el zorro y ya comenzaban problemas, por un lado sentía como fue la reacción de Foxy, por otra sabía que tal vez no le perdonara y terminaría aquella relación que por un momento creyó que funcionaria, todo fue una mala decisión.

-.-

Tal vez había caminado kilómetros, pasos y más pasos sin ningún objetivo o lugar a donde llegar en específico. Pensó en la imagen que había visto hace unos minutos: Bonnie sonrojándose por el beso que le había dado Freddy, solo podía enojarse aún más y golpear con fuerza el piso haciendo que las hojas saltaran. Su corazón se había roto en mil pedazos al ver aquella escena, no podía creer que el conejo le había engañado con ese castaño. Frenó golpeando un árbol con la mayor fuerza que podía, debía desquitarse antes de llegar con los demás, no quería que le vieran así, menos si debía enfrentar la odiosa cara de Freddy y observar como estaría Bonnie. Por un lado se decía que todo era un mal entendido, que lo que sus ojos vieron era solo una confusión y debía volver al lado de su amado, pero el debía estar furioso y no querría verle. Sobó su rostro desesperado, juró sentir algunas gotas de agua caer contra su cara, de seguro ya estaba alucinando pero sus pensamientos se hicieron reales al escuchar el agua contra el piso.

\- Maldición, ahora empieza a llover - levanto su brazo derecho intentando cubrir su rostro para que no se borrara su campo de visión, debía llegar al campamento antes de que esto fuera peor.

Volvió a tomar el camino y a pocos pasos sintió chocarse con alguien, fue en ese minuto que un gran estruendo se escuchó no muy lejos y con ello un grito, pero de seguro se imaginaba cosas. Cuando vio bien pudo ver en el piso a Puppet restregando sus ojos, se agachó tomándole la mano para levantarle del suelo.

\- ¿Estas bien? Siento chocar contigo

\- En verdad estoy perdido - dijo el pelinegro que miraba para todos lados buscando algo o alguien - ¿Foxy? tu...

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - hablo tras el extraño comportamiento del menor.

-Nada, solo alucinaciones creo… - frunció suavemente el ceño algo confuso - ahora debemos irnos.

\- Claro - por alguna razón encontrarse con la marioneta le animaba un poco, él siempre le apoyaba en lo que fuera pero de verdad no estaría muy contento con lo que había ocurrido.

\- ¿Donde esta Bonnie? - giró la cabeza, se esperaba esa pregunta pero no tenía ninguna respuesta fija, o quizás simplemente no deseaba responder.

\- No lo vi por ningún lado, tal vez este con los demás...

\- Eso espero, Bonnie no es muy amigo de la oscuridad y menos la lluvia - dijo preocupado el pequeño abrazándose a sí mismo y tiritando.

Al escuchar las palabras de Puppet una gran punzada llegó a su corazón, tal vez estaba en peligro, la lluvia era muy fuerte y ya era muy tarde. Quería intentar olvidar que por una parte Bonnie estaba solo, de seguro estaba con Freddy aunque no quisiera creerlo, el oso nunca le dejaría solo, pero de igual manera corría riesgo. Suspiro mordiendo su labio inferior, en serio el mundo quería jugarle una mala pasada, querían verlo sufrir e ir de rodillas por el conejo pero también tenía dignidad, lamentablemente. Llegaron a la cabaña la cual estaba iluminada, al abrir la puerta todos estaban dentro, todos menos el peli morado.

\- Chicos ¿y Bonnie? - preguntó preocupada Chica, al no recibir respuesta se tensó aún más al igual que todos dentro.

\- ¿No ha llegado? - su voz se cortaba en la garganta volviendo a su lugar de origen ¿no debia estar con Freddy?

\- Fue tras de ti - la voz que no quería escuchar se hizo presente entre todas, el castaño se acercó a él, encarándole - ¿No lo escuchaste?

\- Cállate, no necesito sermones - empujo a Freddy saliendo una vez más de la casa.

\- Hey ¿pasó algo entre ustedes? – preguntó Puppet mirando al castaño acusatoriamente.

Cada vez se comprimía aún más su pecho. No podía ser que su conejito estaba solo en la oscuridad y perdido. Se arrepentía de haberle gritado, se arrepentía de cada palabra que dijo e ignorarlo. Todos salieron tomándole el ritmo a Foxy menos BB, TChica y Puppet, aunque el ultimo había insistido en ayudar le convencieron de que debía quedarse, así podrían saber si llegaba Bonnie.

\- Vamos Bonnie, dime que no estas mal - susurró comenzando a correr bajo la lluvia sin dirección aparente, pero pensó en dirigirse a aquel pequeño parque en donde había ocurrido todo.

Entonces su mente recordó el golpe contra Puppet, el estruendo y el grito de fondo cuando se habían encontrado.

\- Oh cielos.

-.-

Había salido apresurado tras los pasos de Foxy pero con tan poca luz se perdió entre los árboles. No podía ver nada en absoluto. Ahora comprendía cuando dicen que al perder un sentido se agudizan los demás, podía escuchar cada ruido de su alrededor y ni siquiera veía lo que ocurría. Tapó su rostro. De verdad no le gustaba la oscuridad, quería sentirse protegido por Foxy pero sabía que eso no se volvería realidad de la nada, le había fallado. Frenó de pronto al escuchar un golpe, esperando que fuera el pelirrojo. Dio un paso adelante sintiendo resbaladizo el piso, y cayó, ahora todo parecía estar más claro, estaba al borde de un rio, oscuridad y agua juntos, su mayor pesadilla. Se sostuvo de una rama lo más que pudo, desesperado, escuchó la voz de Foxy entre el sonido del agua, intento subir pero la rama se rompió. Oh mierda.

\- ¡Ahh! - de su boca salió un grito bastante bajo, tal vez nadie lo escuchó.

Fue directo a caer dentro del rio golpeándose contra algo en la cabeza, un gran dolor se expandió y nubló su vista. Cerró los ojos perdiendo el conocimiento y sin más se dejó llevar por la corriente, quien sabe a dónde pero de seguro no a uno bonito.

.

.

.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, lo único que recordaba es haber caído y... oh, no recordaba nada más además de llamarse Bonnie. Intentaba hacer lo posible pero le era difícil formular algún recuerdo, al parecer golpearse le afecto demasiado. Todo su cuerpo estaba congelado, claro, estaba en el agua a una orilla llena de barro, era una suerte la forma en que se había salvado pero aun así no sabía su ubicación.

Entonces escuchó una suave voz que le llamaba, en realidad se oía algo lejos pero podía sentirlo con claridad. Intentó levantarse del agua pero una punzada en su brazo le obligo a quedarse en esa posición, tenía un gran rasguño que hace poco había sangrado.

Por cómo estaba el cielo recién el sol había salido, se veía rojizo como el fuego, muy bonito, el alba de la mañana. Los pasos se hacían cada vez más y más fuertes, incluso la voz que le llamaba desesperado pero ¿quién? Por un instante quiso lanzarse sobre los brazos del portado de aquella dulce voz, aunque fuera actualmente un desconocido.

Ahí fue cuando lo vio, cabello rojizo, orbes ámbar, dos orejas y cola de ¿zorro? En realidad no se había fijado en las que el portaba y cuando lo notó pudo escuchar que decía su nombre.

\- Bonnie, lo siento tanto - dijo el zorro abrazándole con cuidado y apegándole contra su pecho, le saco del agua dejándole sentado sobre la orilla, el chico rasgó un trozo de su camisa rodeando su brazo - ¿estás bien? ¿Tienes alguna otra herida?

De verdad iba a decirle que estaba bien, pero simplemente le desconocía, aun así se alivió enormemente al sentir aquellos brazos rodearle, quería probarlo de nuevo. Atrás del pelirrojo llegaron dos chicas, una peliblanca junto a otra rubia, parecían igual de asustadas que el chico de orbes amarillentas, se acercaron agachándose a un lado, mirándole aliviadas y sorprendidas al mismo tiempo. Estaba por decir que se sentía bien, que a pesar de todo no tenía ninguna lesión leve pero tan solo una pregunta era la que habitaba su garganta gritando por salir.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-.-

Estuvieron toda la noche buscando a Bonnie, se había perdido en el bosque, y cuando lo encontró resultaba que no recordaba nada. Las palabras que le dijo el peli morado le quedaron grabadas en la mente ¿no le recordaba? ¡¿por qué preguntó quiénes eran?! Tanto Chica y Mangle como él habían quedado sorprendidos, parecía una broma sacada de una novela barata, Bonnie se alejó después de Foxy abrazándose a sí mismo y mirándoles con miedo, al parecer de verdad no les recordaba pero ¿por qué? Le había ocurrido algo, de eso estaba completamente seguro.

\- Bonnie, somos nosotros - dijo Chica quien apretaba con fuerza la mano de Mangle, la peliblanca se dignaba a mirar el piso apenada - somos, Foxy, Mangle y Chica

\- Yo no los conozco y ¿por qué conocen mi nombre?

\- No nos recuerda... - el ambiente se tensó, el conejo estaba más que confundido mientras que Foxy se despedazaba por dentro, sus esperanzas parecían nulas - ven, debemos irnos.

Tomó una mano del peli morado levantándole, no le rechazó pero cuando iba llevarle en brazos este se alejó, a pesar de estar con un brazo herido y cojeando un poco no acepto la ayuda del pelirrojo. Mangle le dio apoyo tocándole el hombro, todos sufrían por ello, no sabían como lo tomarían los demás empezando por Puppet que siempre fue un buen amigo, simplemente se vería igual de destrozado que Foxy.

\- Esta bien, yo puedo caminar - contestó Bonnie bajando la cabeza, en realidad lo que nadie sabía era que la mente del peli morado estaba en una gran discusión, sabía que le faltaba algo, que había perdido una parte de su vida.

El pelirrojo no apartaba la mirada del conejo, simplemente le era imposible despegarse, cada cosa que hacia le preocupaba, cualquier movimiento. Después de unos minutos en un incómodo silencio llegaron al campamento, al abrir la puerta todos saltaron para ver a quienes llegaban, el aura era de tristeza pura, todos se veían decaídos y quien no, si uno de sus amigos apenas recordaba su nombre.

\- ¡Bonnie! - saltó Puppet caminando hacia sus amigos, el nombrado le dedicó una mirada de extrañeza apartándose un poco.

\- Soy muy grosero pero ¿dónde estoy? No sé nada de este lugar.

\- ... -

El pelinegro se quedó estupefacto frente al mayor, bajó la cabeza dando la vuelta y retrocediendo hacia donde se encontraba BB igual de apenado, le había extendido un globo el cual la marioneta recibió y quedo en silencio completo.

\- Bonnie no recuerda nada, se golpeó la cabeza - interrumpió aquel incomodo momento Mangle - creo que deberíamos intentar ayudarle, puede ser un trastorno del minuto, ya saben, al momentáneo.

\- ¿Trastorno del minuto? - Bonnie observó el lugar - recuerdo haber caído al rio y... nada más

\- ¿De verdad no recuerdas nada? - dijo Foxy tomándole por los hombros para que le mirara a los ojos, bajo la cabeza y orejas con cierta tristeza ocultando su rostro de las orbes que le buscaban con desesperación.

\- Lo siento mucho pero no puedo, sé que debo hacerlo pero...

\- Creo que deberías ayudarle - concluyó Freddy, nadie sabía lo ocurrió en la noche anterior y la enemistad entre ellos no sería buena exactamente en ese minuto.

\- Gracias - Foxy le sonrió, el oso hizo lo mismo guiándoles al zorro y Bonnie a la habitación.

\- Deberíamos empezar otra vez, tal vez así se resuelva lo que ocurrió

\- Tienes razón

El castaño se retiró del lugar dejándoles a solas, Bonnie no paraba de temblar y ponerse nervioso, de verdad le ruborizaba estar a solas con Foxy. El pelirrojo busco entre las ropas de su conejito con tal de encontrar un cambio, todas eran camisas largas y no había nada como de su gusto así que sin pensarlo dos veces fue en dirección a sus cosas y saco una polera blanca de su propiedad que extendió al peli morado, este le miro extrañado y sonrojado, de verdad se veía tierno.

\- Ponte esto, no encontré nada cómodo.

\- Pero es tu ropa, no puedo usarla

\- Esta bien, Bonnie - acaricio la suave mejilla del peli morado - sé que no recuerdas pero nosotros somos pareja - Foxy tomo las caderas del peli morado haciendo que retrocediera lentamente hasta quedar ambos tendidos sobre la cama, el zorro sobre Bonnie.

Con su garfio hizo a un lado los mechones morados de la cara del menor, no se resistía, se dejaba llevar por los movimientos de mayor. Foxy beso los suaves y dulces labios de Bonnie, eran como los recordaba, quería besarle desde aquel incidente, sabía que podían arreglarlo todo pero no tuvo el valor para hacerlo. El conejo abrazo el cuello del pelirrojo encerrando más el beso, se acercaba más al contrario, todo era perfecto. La fragancia de Foxy le encantaba.

El zorro separó el beso observando el sonrojo de Bonnie y respiración agotada, tenía los labios rojos y su expresión era muy tierna, algo que nunca olvidaría, irónicamente. Abrazó las caderas del menor mordiendo el sector del cuello, sacándole un sonoro gemido, ya había perdido el control. Desabotonó la polera del conejito quitándosela y tirándola por alguna parte de la habitación, lamia, besaba y saboreaba cada centímetro de la piel que tenía el peli morado escuchando los gemidos del chico que apretaba con fuerza sus cabellos.

\- Ahh... Foxy - gimió Bonnie encorvándose unos centímetros, había sentido como era despojado de sus pantalones y ropa interior, todo de un solo movimiento.

El zorro se dirigió una vez más a los labios del menor, eran una droga, un caramelo muy dulce que te vuelve adicto. Mordió el labio inferior del chico provocando que abriera la boca, pudo sentir el gemido y un amargo sabor que podía describir como gotas de sangre. Sentía las manos ajenas aferrarse más a su cuerpo, pedir todo de él, algo que en verdad le impresionaba ¿Bonnie había recordado? Se despegó de los carnosos labios, un rastro de saliva corría por la comisura de los labios del menor. Dirigió su mano hacia la entrepierna del conejo produciendo que este ocultara su rostro de la vergüenza en el pecho del mayor, pequeños choques eléctricos habían subido por su espalda produciéndole extraña pero deleites sensaciones.

\- Es-estúpido... - el peli morado agarró con fuerza las sabanas sintiendo como Foxy levantaba sus piernas por encima de los hombros e introducía un dedo en su entrada produciéndole un fuerte dolor que después de unos minutos cesó.

\- ¿Recuerdas todo? - preguntó el de arriba saboreando sus labios con deseo.

\- Cre-creo que no-ahh – gimió – es un buen momento…

-Tienes razón, mi conejito - con el garfio levanto el mentón del menor admirado los ojos llorosos de su pareja - creo que lo disfrutas.

En realidad lo hacía, pero tenía un orgullo muy alto como para aceptarlo así que solo se quedó en silencio. En menos de unos minutos sintió como los dedos salían y eran remplazados por la erección del mayor, Foxy le abrazó por el cuello intentando que se relajara lo más posible, no quería producirle incomodidades al menor así que lo hacia lo más suave posible. Eran solo gemidos y respiraciones agotadas lo que resonaba en la habitación, no habían pensado en que todos estaban afuera escuchando, no era como si les importara, eran solo ellos en ese momento.

Primero fueron pequeñas embestidas pero después se hicieron más fuertes, el zorro se encargaba con su mano de masturbar al Bonnie mientras que su otro brazo con el garfio rodeaban el cuello del peli morado, este abrazaba a Foxy relajándose en los brazos del pelirrojo. Pasaron así un buen tiempo, ambos estaban casi en su borde y este fue al límite cuando el de arriba tocó "ese" lugar produciendo un largo y sonoro gemido de los labios ajenos.

\- Que erótico - sonrió el zorro.

\- Cállate... ahh.

\- Creo que me voy a correr - sintió como el menor se aferraba más a su cuerpo de tanta vergüenza.

\- Hazlo - en el momento que se corrió dentro del chico este también se dejó llevar en la mano de pelirrojo, sus mejillas hirvieron más de lo normal separándose unos centímetros - lo siento mucho - se preocupó mirando asustado al zorro.

\- Está bien - besó los labios de Bonnie saliendo de su interior con cuidado, el peli morado ahogó un largo gemido en la boca del pelirrojo - no hay problema - habló mientras aun tenia unidas sus bocas, introdujo su lengua en la cavidad del menor, caliente y dulce como siempre pensó.

Ambos cayeron rendidos sobre la cama manchada, se abrazó al cuerpo que respiraba agitado y ocultaba su cara entre sus propias manos. Aprovechándose de la situación lamio el cuello del menor haciendo que sacara un pequeño grito ahogado, mordió y lamio una vez más mirando con malicia al chico que se dio la vuelta y le observo con un puchero, todo estaba en oscuridad, había caído la tarde sin que se dieran cuenta y nadie había comido.

\- No pude decirte que recordé todo - se quejó Bonnie.

\- Que bien, me tenías preocupado mi conejito – Foxy observaba a Bonnie con cariño.

\- Siento lo de Freddy - Foxy jugaba con los cabellos desordenados del menor mientras escuchaba todo lo que decía, su expresión se quedó neutra - fue el quien me beso, yo...

\- ¿Sabes? Me pondré celoso si sigues hablando del oso - rio el pelirrojo recibiendo al chico que explotó en llanto en su pecho - yo también lo siento, te trate muy mal - acaricio la cabeza del menor - pero aun no me has dicho porque te caíste.

\- Cierto - las orejas del menor se levantaron, el zorrito aprovecho de tomar una de ellas y acariciarla, eran suave como el cabello de Bonnie - fue por que escuche un golpe y tropecé, le tengo miedo a la oscuridad, además fue tu culpa dejarme solo, no sabes todo lo que tuve que pasar esperándote a ti, aun perdiendo la memoria – tironeo una oreja del zorro – todo lo que paso fue tan raro… en serio no recordaba nada de nada – tironeo aún más la oreja haciendo un puchero.

\- Ay ay ay lo sé, Freddy me lo dijo, y creo que deseaba disculparse por iniciar tal situación.

\- ¿En serio? También le debo una disculpa - esto último fue más un susurro seguido de un bostezo, estaban cansado y Bonnie debería estarlo aún más tras el golpe - te amo Foxy, aunque seas un pirata estúpido.

\- Que malvado eres, conejito - miró a los ojos rojizos del chico que comenzaban a brillar, la habitación compartida había quedado en penumbras - te amo mucho más - lastima para Foxy que Bonnie ya estaba por completo dormido - creo que me han dejado plantado.

Sonrió apegándose al cuerpo ajeno para protegerle, sabía que se había equivocado igual que su conejito, lo ocurrido con Freddy nunca se olvidaría, al menos ya había hecho más o menos las paces con el oso, y esperaba que no volviera a ocurrir. Cerró los ojos besando la mejilla del menor, rindiéndose para caer dormido, sin esperarse que en medio sueño se escucharan murmullos y pasos disimulados provenientes de la puerta que se abría dejando entrar una corriente de aire. Como siempre los tenían vigilados

-.-

Había despertado por la mañana tras los fuertes rayos de sol que chocaron contra su cara de un golpe, abrió los parpados rápidamente sentándose en la cama y tapando su cara dramáticamente.

\- ¡Ahhhh! - gritó Bonnie fingiendo molestia y pena - ¿por qué tan temprano?

\- Porque los durmientes son unos flojos, no es tan temprano - dijo Bon quien había abierto las cortinas - que bien, te recuperaste, pero nos las debes.

\- Si, lo siento por... - su cara pasó a una de pánico, el zorro estaba a su lado durmiendo y ambos estaban desnudos, aun así tenían sus cuerpo tapados, solo su torso se veía cuando se levantó - ¡¿EH?! - Foxy despertó de un salto observando al menor.

-Que bien que despertaste mi conejito - sonrió el pelirrojo besando una mejilla del peli morado, quien se sonrojó cual tomate.

\- Toma la foto de una vez.

\- ¿Que...? - Bonnie y Foxy cerraron los ojos al sentir el flash chocar contra sus rostros, de la nada había salido TChica saltando y gritando emocionada.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Esto va para el álbum! - la rubia salió corriendo de la habitación botando a su paso a TFreddy que cayó de boca al piso cuando entraba, Bon se golpeó la cabeza caminando hacia el oso, tomó el pequeño gorrito negro con lazo rojo que siempre llevaba el castaño claro, pero fue jalado por el otro cayendo sobre él.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? - Bon intento levantarse pero TFreddy le tomó por el cuello de la camiseta besándole, todo bajo los atentos ojos de Bonnie y Foxy.

\- Emm, no conocía esa parte de ustedes - dijo el peli morado alcanzando la polera que la noche anterior le había extendido Foxy.

Aquellos recuerdos no los había olvidado y de verdad le dolía recordar la cara del pelirrojo cuando le rechazó la ayuda, con dificultad se colocó la camisa que le tapaba casi hasta las rodillas, en realidad el zorro era bastante alto.

Se levantó de la cama pero al estar de pie una notable punzada le ataco la espalda baja produciendo que cayera de espaldas en la cama otra vez donde Foxy le recibió con los brazos abiertos.

\- Creo que Chica tenia razón cuando decía que caías rendido en mis brazos - se burló.

\- Jaja que gracioso - se puso de pie una vez más sujetándose de la cama, tomo unos boxers colocándoselos cuidando que TFreddy y Bonbon no lo vieran. Con dificultad camino hacia el bolso de Foxy para entregárselo después - toma

\- ¿Con que anoche hicieron sus cosas? Por eso es que tu ropa estaba desparramada por toda la habitación - dijo TFreddy ya de pie abrazando al peli azul que explotaba en vergüenza.

\- ¡¿Eh?! E-espera yo...

\- Vamos mi conejito, no evadas nuestra... - Bonnie cubrió la cara de Foxy con la primera almohada que encontró, estaba por completo ruborizado. El zorro extendió sus manos agitándolas hacia todos lados, al parecer se ahogaba.

\- Ups, lo siento - contestó el conejo dejando la almohada y sacando ropas limpias para dirigirse al baño, dejando atrás a los tres chicos.

Salió lo más discreto posible entrando al baño de hombres, por ser un campamento estaban los baños separado y tenían distintas duchas en sus respectivos lugares. Cuando entro escuchó una regadera de la última ducha, al parecer no era el único al que se le ocurrió darse una buena ducha. Ignoro por completo dejando su ropa y entrando en una de las duchas, donde se desvistió para luego largar el agua tibia, le agradaba mucho pero le llego una punzada en el brazo cubierto por una venda, no recordó la herida que tenía.

\- Agh - se quejó por lo bajo quitándose la venda pegada a su piel, estaba algo rojo por la sangre pero después de unos minutos desapareció tras restregarse.

\- ¡Listo! - se escuchó una voz.

Al estar listo cortó la regadera y salió de la ducha con una toalla en la cintura, al encontrarse fuera observo sorprendido a Puppet quien secaba su cuerpo con un rostro contento y divertido, el chico vestía unos boxers oscuros y estaba sentado en una de las bancas que había.

\- ¡Bonnie! - gritó emocionado lanzándose sobre el conejo, a pesar de que la marioneta era mayor que BB era el más infantil, pero a la vez era muy sabio en mente, siempre se tomaba las cosas muy a pecho y era como su hermanito menor.

\- Hola Puppet, siento lo de anoche.

\- Esta bien, lo bueno es que recuperaste la memoria - en ese momento sintieron como Bon entraba en el baño con la ropa de cambio.

\- ¿Te bañaras? - pregunto Bonnie.

\- No, es solo que esos dos no dejan que me vista - suspiro sentándose a un lado de los dos - cierto que no hemos hecho nada por San Valentín.

Puppet parpadeo varias veces pensando en lo que había dicho el peli azul ¡era verdad! Nadie había preparado nada para quien quería, sea amistad o amor.

\- ¡Es cierto! Bonnie ¿tenías algo planeado?

\- Mm no exactamente pero quería prepararle algo a Foxy.

\- ¿Qué les parece hacer un "No San Valentín? - propuso Bon que ya se había vestido por completo – ya saben, con un día de atraso.

\- ¿Tu planeaste eso? ¿se te prendió el foco? - se burló Bonnie, el conejo se lanzó sobre el otro gritándole pero el peli morado solo le esquivaba.

\- Sería bonito, deberíamos proponérselo a las chicas.

\- ¡Creo que estaremos bien así! - gritó Bon antes de que otra locura se le ocurriera al pelinegro.

Después de cambiarse y prepararse, los tres se encaminaron a la cocina que era bastante amplia, era una casa de campamento planeada para muchas personas pero ellos eran los únicos por esos lugares en estas fechas. Puppet no sabía cocinar chocolates la cual era la meta de los chicos, menos el conejo peli azul que ni siquiera sabía prepararse un simple café.

\- Que irónico, te llamas BonBon y no puedes preparar ningún dulce - se burló Bonnie sonriendo de lado.

\- Cállate conejito, es TBonnie para tu información, mejor ve a...

\- ¡Paren! Debemos intentar cocinar algo ¿alguien sabe hornear?

\- Yo sé preparar los chocolates, aunque no lo crean sé repostería- dijo el peli morado atando a su cintura un delantal blanco - podríamos pedirle a Chica que revisara la temperatura y... no sé ¿tal vez algún pastel?

\- Esta bien, nosotros prepararemos la masa para el pastel - dijo Bon indicando a Puppet y a el mismo.

\- Como sea, tal vez por ahora podrían decorar y usen esto por favor - le extendió los delantales.

\- ¿Es necesario? - pregunto el pelinegro atándose el delantal blanco a la cintura.

\- Si, no quiero que manchen toda su ropa.

Así estuvieron toda la mañana, al parecer Mangle y los demás chicos habían salido así que Chica y TChica fueron las únicas que se quedaron, mejor para los tres. Bonnie se encargaba especialmente de los chocolates que fueron una gran delicia cuando los probaron. La rubia de ojos violetas tuvo una gran idea, preparar dos formas de chocolates.

\- Veamos, los corazones son para quien amas y bombones para los que quieres como amistad - Chica repartió los dulces, que eran muchos, en dos bandejas, una tenía una tarjeta que decía "para quien amas" y otra "tu amigo o amiga".

\- Muy bien, así cada uno pondrán la misma cantidad de chocolates en estas bolsitas - TChica coloco bolsas de distintos colores sobre la mesa - y se lo darán a quien aman o su amigo

-Es un buen arreglo - felicito el pelinegro - preparen sus bolsitas, salió la cantidad exacta así que cada uno podrá darle a quien quiera

Bonnie sonrió tomando una bolsita roja donde coloco chocolates con forma de corazones, si, esos eran para su pirata. Tomo otras bolsas rellenándolas con bombones, le gustaba mucho estar con sus amigos, habían pasado tantas cosas juntos, pero más aún le gustaba recordar la primera vez que se le declaro a Foxy, cuando de un pequeño juego comenzó a notar el cómo le atraían esas bellas orbes amarillentas y la voz del zorro, tuvieron muchas dificultades pero finalmente habían podido estar juntos. Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar como llegaban los demás, al entrar Bon les indico lo que debían hacer, cosa que entusiasmo a todos. Luego de que cada uno preparara las bolsitas correspondientes se dirigieron a quien querían entregárselo, pudo ver como Foxy se dirigía a Puppet entregándole una bolsa con bombones sin sentir a alguien que tocaba su hombro.

\- Bonnie... - se dio la vuelta encontrándose con Freddy quien le miraba serio - toma, esto es para ti.

\- Gra-gracias - no debía tomárselo tan anormal ¿cierto? Todo este problema no debía ser un impedimento a seguir queriéndose.

\- Quiero decirte que yo en verdad te amo y siempre estaré para ti, no puedo aun pensar en rendirme, pero respetare tus sentimientos.

El peli morado había quedado en silencio, dentro de su bolsa no venían chocolates redondos, sino corazones, signos de amor como lo había dicho Chica. Bajo la cabeza quedándose en silencio, Freddy se esperó aquella reacción, así que no pidió más del conejo y se alejó de él.

\- Espero que esto no afecte nuestra relación... - fue lo último que dijo el castaño dirigiéndose a Fred entregándole una bolsa con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Suspiro bajando la cabeza y cerrando la bolsita con corazones para guardarlos, había notado que en medio había un bombón destacado en signo de amistad pero también estaban los corazones, clara evidencia de los sentimientos ocultos tras la amistad.

\- Bonnie - Foxy le toco una mejilla con su dedo índice haciendo que volviera a la realidad.

\- ¡¿Foxy?! Oh, cierto - se sonrojó observando los chocolates de corazón que se traslucían a través del papel transparente.

\- ¿Y? ¿No me darás chocolates? – jugueteo el zorro, sonriendo malicioso.

\- ¿Con el dolor que me dejaste? Fuiste muy malo conmigo - fingió enojarse dejando la bolsita de chocolates en una de los bolsillos del pelirrojo - más te vale comértelos todos, yo cocine los chocolates

\- Creo que me darán celos si sigues así, claramente todos están comiendo los chocolates hechos por ti - Foxy le tomó por la cintura besando los suaves labios del chico, dulces tras algún caramelo que había comido.

\- Chicos, tengo noticias - dijo Fred llamando la atención de todos, el silencio se apoderó del lugar dirigiendo la mirada al oso de cabello rubio - hoy en la tarde debemos irnos, hubieron algunos problemas, al parecer cuando revisaron los alrededores anoche escucharon ruidos extraños así que revisaran

\- ¡¿Eh?! - todos lanzaron un largo suspiro seguido por reclamos. Foxy se mordió el labio evitando reír, creo que había dado en el blanco.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? – Bonnie le dio un codazo en las costillas.

\- Nada… - le sonrió de forma maliciosa provocando que le menor se sonrojara, ya eran dos los que sabían sobre "aquellos" ruidos.

\- ¿No era una semana? - alegó TChica levantando los brazos.

\- Si quieres quedarte aquí una semana con sonidos raros alrededor ve a ver tu, pero nos piden que nos vayamos, aun así nos dieron plazo hasta mañana temprano así que…

\- ¡Mañana temprano! - gritó BB con un puchero en la cara.

\- Está bien, pero deben despertar temprano o los dejaremos

\- Claro, "papá"

Ese era el apodo que le había puesto al oso rubio, por ser el mayor junto a Freddy les nombraban "Papá y Mamá", ya que siempre ponían orden. Bonnie dio un largo suspiro abrazando a Foxy quien sonrió satisfecho correspondiendo los brazos del menor. El conejo le dedico una expresión de juego cerrando los ojos, había sido una complicada aventura esta vez, había olvidado y recordado además de la mini fiesta que habían tenido.

\- ¡Esto es muy entretenido! - celebró Bon- ¿qué les parece hacer un "No Halloween"? Hacer una casa del terror para nosotros en la pizzería y pasar por ella - lo último lo dijo con malicia mirando a Bonnie que era sujetado por el zorro para no tirarse sobre el conejo azul.

\- ¡Sí!- gritaron todos felices.

-.-

\- Nooooo ¡¿de verdad?! ¡ESTO DEBE SER UNA BROMA! - gritó Puppet despertándose una vez más un el furgón.

\- Agradece que te trajimos, Freddy quería dejarte por flojo, al igual que este - otra vez hablaba Bon acomodado aun lado del vehículo, Foxy iba en medio con Bonnie dormido en sus brazos.

\- Mi amor, cinco minutitos más – susurró entre sueños Bonnie.

\- ¡Fred! - gritó Chica batiendo sus brazos en el aire - ¡creo que dejamos a BB y TFreddy!

\- ¡¿Qué?! - el peli azul salto de su asiento al escuchar el nombre del oso castaño claro.

\- ¡¿En serio?! - gritó hacia atrás dándole la vuelta al furgón para regresar - ahora te comprendo Freddy.

\- Ni me digas - el oso se colocó gafas para dormir en los ojos, extendiéndose en el sillón del copiloto - buena suerte

En realidad estas habían sido unas cortas vacaciones bastante complicadas, pero bueno, eso era lo que tenían: una alocada, extraña y gran familia llena de aventuras y amor en medio.

-.-

Aclaraciones: Todos volvieron a por los dos que se quedaron, Bonnie durmió lo más que pudo en los brazos de su amado, Puppet comenzó a pelear con Bon porque debían reparar su caja musical y Fredd casi choca el furgón cuando llegaron a la pizzería tras todos los gritos dentro del vehículo, nada fuera de lo normal ¿no?

PD: Después de que nuestros amigos se fueron ya no se escucharon los extraños ruidos, al parecer solo fue una noche e.e

-.-

**We ¡WE! ¿We? ¡Que no pare la fiesta! (¿?) ¿Qué les pareció? Yo en lo personal encuentro que no escribo bien *n* y es que uno siempre encuentra que lo que hace es malo ¡Por eso Shiro es tan tierna y me ayuda a razonar! (COFCOFagolpesCOFCOF) **

**Adelanto de que… *redoble de tambores***

**¡TAL VEZ HAGA UNA SERIE DE ESTE FIC! Solo tal vez… Ya tengo tres capítulos pero no me convence, los revisare bien bien BIEN y luego los subiré pero ¡oigan! Pueden estar felices :D Sé que no tengo tantas visitas pero creo que superaos las cien, eso es algo grande para mí. Quiero decir que también entramos a Wattpad junto con Shiro, nuestro nombre es…**

**KuroAndShiro18**

**Lo se, debería poner Sisters pero no me dejaba .n. Para la próxima le cambio el nombre xD Creo que debería quedar aquí, tengo sueño porque soy floja xC Al fin esto lo estaba escribiendo en la noche, pero antes…**

**¡Reviews! Creo que así se escribía xD**

**skyress**

**¡Gracias hermosura! Aquí esta el nuevo cap y espero que te haya gustado. Saludos desde ¡Chile!... ewe Si si, somos chilenas wey, Okno, me pongo mexicana xC Pero soy de Chile, no se cofundan**

**ValeLoka173**

**Es precioso eue ¡Qué bien que te guste! Si es bien sensual… Pero en serio, a mí me encanta :3 Quiero decirte que… ¡Eres bienvenida al mundo del Yaoi! Tenemos leche, galletas, Yaoi, mas Yaoi y lives de Fonnie ahahahaha ¡ES GENIAL! Eres bien recibida en este mágico mundo. ¡Saludos!**

**Invasora Riu**

**Aashdgjashgdas ¡No sé qué decir! xS Eres tan adorable! Gracias! Estuve leyendo lo que escribes y me gusto, en especial el de "¿tenemos un futuro juntos?", asdsahgasd comente en ese fanfic porque lo admire, ¡Sigue así! Sayonara! :DDD**

**Esto es todo queridos lectores, ahora sin más KuroAndShiro se despiden en este capítulo para el próximo, gracias por leer, ¡Adiós!.**


End file.
